


The first time (AkiYuu one-shot) [Yaoi]

by Yukochan



Category: Naruto
Genre: AkiYuu, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, MalexMale, OCxOC - Freeform, One Shot, One-Shot, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukochan/pseuds/Yukochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatake Akihiro and Tachibana Yuuto are now living together. After two weeks The two of them have their first time together after Yuuto reveals to Akihiro that he has wanted him to touch him for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time (AkiYuu one-shot) [Yaoi]

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot contains:
> 
> \- Sex between two males  
> \- OCxOC relationship  
> \- Next generation OC's  
> \- The one-shot takes place 9 months into Akihiro and Yuuto's relationship
> 
> Akihiro is the oldest son of Hatake Kakashi and my OC, Yuko (From my story "Falling in love with the jerk"). Yuuto is, obviously, Akihiro's boyfriend.  
> I own both of the OC's

Hatake Akihiro, son of Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Yuko, recently moved out of his parents' place and into his own apartment along with his boyfriend, Tachibana Yuuto. Akihiro surprised Yuuto on his 18th birthday by telling him that he could move into his apartment with him if he wanted to. Of course, Yuuto could not say no to an offer like that, so he gladly accepted Akihiro's proposal of moving in together. The two of them have been living together for about two weeks and they just recently finished unpacking and furniture the apartment. Both of them were busy at the time they moved in. Akihiro was assigned to different missions and Yuuto was helping out at the hospital's laboratory, so it took them some time to get settled properly in the apartment.

It was getting late at night as Akihiro walked inside the bedroom along with Yuuto and began to undress. He laid down on his back on the bed, wearing only his boxers, and sighed while looking up at the ceiling. "We finally finished unpacking the last box. It feels like we've been taking forever to get everything unpacked."

"Yeah, but we have both been busy with different things." Yuuto said and laid down next to Akihiro after he finished undressing, but had kept his boxers on. He pulled the covers over them, snuggled in to Akihiro and rested his head on his chest. "You're so strong, but your skin is so soft~" He said and nuzzled his boyfriend's chest a bit.

Akihiro blinked at Yuuto's words and blushed a bit while running his fingers through his own bangs. "You say such weird things sometimes... It's cute." He said and kissed the top of Yuuto's head when he was not moving. He found it very cute and adorable when Yuuto said random things like that, which he did quite often.

Yuuto tilted his head a bit backwards, so he could look up at Akihiro. "You think it's cute when I say things like that?" He asked as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks and got an idea. "You're tough, serious and strict, but you're also kind, considerate and loving, and you treat me good and with care." He said and looked at Akihiro with big puppy eyes and waited to see his reaction.

Akihiro blushed a little darker at Yuuto's words, but not because he felt flattered hearing them, no. He blushed darker because it was Yuuto who said those things to him and he had a cute look on his face while saying it. Had it been anyone else who had said that about him he would just have thanked them and moved on. He looked away from Yuuto's cute puppy eyes for a moment and looked back at him as he placed a hand on his cheek. "S-shut up Yuu." He said and pressed his lips against Yuuto's, kissing him softly.

Yuuto giggled when he saw the blush on Akihiro's cheeks darken a bit and blinked slightly surprised when he suddenly kissed him. He enjoyed the kiss, closed his eyes slightly and slowly rolled onto his back when Akihiro deepened the kiss and lifted himself to get on his side. Yuuto enjoyed the kiss a lot and moved his hand up to his boyfriend's cheek and stroke it gently as he poured all of his love into the kiss. He felt shivers and a tingling sensation go through his body at the slightly heated kiss and slowly pulled away when he began to feel aroused. "G-goodnight Aki." He said before he turned away from Akihiro and pulled his knees up to curl up a bit.

Akihiro raised his eyebrow at how fast Yuuto turned away from him after pulling from the kiss and seemed to be a bit nervous, because of his stuttering. "What's wrong?" He asked and tried to get a look of Yuuto's face, but he just closed his eyes when he could see Akihiro from the corner of his eyes. "N-nothing's wrong... I just got tired." He mumbled and tugged the covers up to his neck to cover himself more.

"Hmm. You're a terrible liar Yuu. You stutter when you're nervous and you just suddenly turned away from me. We've been together for nine months and we live together now. We should be able to talk to each other, right?" Akihiro pointed out and kissed Yuuto's temple gently. "Tell me what's wrong."

Yuuto kept his eyes closed while listening to Akihiro talking to him, and bit the inner side of his bottom lip when he realized that he was right. They live together, so they should be able to talk to each other. "... I-I'm 18 now." He said and began to blush, already regretting that he said that.

Akihiro blinked confused and moved some of Yuuto's bangs out of his face. "I know that you're 18. Your birthday was two months ago. What are you trying to say?" He asked and looked at his boyfriend a little puzzled.

Yuuto opened his eyes slightly, but looked at the bed instead of Akihiro, as he felt slightly embarrassed to talk about this. "You said that you wouldn't do... 'it' with me, or touch me until I was 18. My birthday was two months ago and you haven't touched me yet." He said and buried his face in his pillow. "I want you to touch me... I want to feel your hands on my body..." He mumbled embarrassed into the pillow.

"So that's what it's about." Akihiro said and chuckled lightly. "There's a good reason as to why I haven't touched you yet. Want to know it?" He asked and watched Yuuto as he nodded at his question. "I was waiting for you to come to me."

Yuuto lifted his head from the pillow and looked confused at Akihiro. "You were waiting for me to come to you? What do you mean? I've always been close to you since we started dating." He said and tilted his head confused.

Akihiro looked into Yuuto's eyes when he looked at him and thought to himself that he was cute for not understanding what he meant while looking at him with that confused look on his face. "I know you have, but I meant that I have been waiting for you to tell me when you were ready. I wouldn't force myself on you if you weren't ready for that yet."

"Y-you were waiting until I was ready?" Yuuto asked and felt extremely happy to know that Akihiro was so considerate of him. "I thought you would do it sooner, like, on my birthday, or something like that... Didn't it cross your mind to touch me? To do it with me?" He asked and looked at the bed again.

"I was waiting until you were ready, yes." Akihiro said and blinked when Yuuto asked him if it had not crossed his mind to touch him. "It did. The thought has crossed my mind many times, even long before your birthday I wanted to touch you, but I had to restrain myself from doing it." He said as he placed his hand on Yuuto's hip and moved his thumb in a circle. "You want me to touch you? If you do, you just have to tell me." He whispered into his ear.

Yuuto shivered lightly when he felt Akihiro's hand on his hip and felt it tickle through his body when he felt his breath against his ear. It was arousing to him and making him want to feel Akihiro's touch even more. "I-I want you to touch me. I want to do it with you... B-but I'm also nervous and scared." He said and looked at Akihiro when he placed a finger under his chin and turned his head to face him. "I promise you that I'll be as gentle as I can and make it as pleasurable for you as possible. If you change your mind at any time, don't hesitate to let me know, okay?" Akihiro said reassuringly and looked into Yuuto's eyes.

Yuuto nodded lightly and blushed when he felt Akihiro's hand move from his hip and down towards his member. He could feel his touch on his shaft through his boxers. His blush darkened when Akihiro whispered into his ear: "You're already hard?" Yuuto looked away from Akihiro as he felt embarrassed and nodded. "I-I got hard during the kiss. That's why I turned away from you... A-and then again when you placed your hand on my hip." He mumbled and bit the inner side of his bottom lip. He had imagined this moment with Akihiro many times, but it was more embarrassing than he thought it would be to be touched by his boyfriend. He did not want him to stop, no. He liked his touch a lot and wanted him to continue. It just surprised him how embarrassing it was to be touched by someone else.

Akihiro could not help but smile at Yuuto's words and his reaction to his touch, as he found his reaction quite adorable. "So you're that sensitive to my touch?" He asked teasingly as he moved his hand under Yuuto's boxers and touched his shaft with the tip of his fingers. He pressed himself against Yuuto's back and made him feel his erection against his buttock.

Yuuto gasped when he felt Akihiro's erection against him and let out a moan before he placed a hand over his mouth to muffle the moan. "Y-you're hard too." He mumbled into his hand and moaned when he felt Akihiro stroke his member.

"Mmh, it's your fault for arousing me, Yuu. Your reaction to my touch is just too adorable. You make such cute noises while looking adorable. How can I not get aroused by that?" Akihiro asked and nibbled Yuuto's earlobe, making him shiver and moan into his hand while blushing darkly at his words. "D-don't say embarrassing stuff like that Aki." Yuuto said without moaning.

Akihiro just chuckled and kissed the back of Yuuto's neck, but blinked when he gasped and jolted a bit. "Seems like I found a soft spot." He whispered against his skin and kissed that spot again, making Yuuto moan into his hand, which kind of annoyed Akihiro. "Remove your hand from your mouth. I want to hear your moans." He whispered into Yuuto's ear, which made him slowly remove his hand from his mouth. "Mmh, thank you." Akihiro said and went back to kissing the back of Yuuto's neck.

Yuuto shivered at each kiss Akihiro placed on the back of his neck as waves of pleasure went through his entire body. The back of his neck seemed to be very sensitive to Akihiro's teasing, and he was sure that if he was standing up while Akihiro kissed the back of his neck like that, he would collapse to his knees, since the pleasuring feeling made his legs feel like jelly. He gasped and arched his back when Akihiro began to kiss down his spine, as it tickled in a very pleasurable way.

Akihiro blinked when Yuuto arched his back after he started kissing down his spine. "Seems like your spine is one big soft spot, huh?" He asked as he moved his hand out of Yuuto's boxers and very gently moved the tip of his fingers down Yuuto's spine. He could feel his boyfriend's body shiver and tense up from the light touch of his spine, and it turned him on even more that Yuuto was that sensitive to his touch. He got on his knees and looked at Yuuto's face when he made him roll over on his back. "Take off your boxers."

Yuuto looked at Akihiro when he rolled him over on his back and still had the dark blush on his face from when his boyfriend touched him. He nodded lightly at his command and took off his boxers while looking away from Akihiro, who was also taking off his boxers. He put his boxers on the floor and looked back at Akihiro when he moved over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and went wide eyed when his boyfriend grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer. "H-how long have you had that?" He asked, since he had no memory of seeing it before.

Akihiro looked at Yuuto and chuckled a bit. "I've had this since a week before your birthday. I wanted to have it on hand, since I didn't know when you'd be ready." He said as he moved back to Yuuto and sat between his legs.

"You've had it for that long?" Yuuto asked and blushed even more, if that was even possible, when Akihiro sat between his legs, making it impossible for him to roll over and curl up to hide in embarrassment. He watched as Akihiro poured some of the lube on one of his fingers and placed his hands over his face, as he was too embarrassed to watch Akihiro touch him. He was also feeling quite nervous and excited at the same time that they were going to have their first time together. He squealed and jolted a bit when he felt Akihiro's finger against his entrance and shivered a bit by the feeling. It felt cold and wet because of the lube, but his touch also tickled a bit. "W-will it hurt?"

Akihiro looked up at Yuuto and smiled lightly. "Just relax as much as you can, okay? I promised you that I'd do this as gentle and pleasurable as possible." He said and gently pushed his finger in when he felt Yuuto relax, but stopped moving his finger deeper when he felt him tense up. "Relax love. Take a deep breath... And please remove your hands. I want to see your face." He said and kissed the inner side of Yuuto's thigh.

Yuuto whined a bit when Akihiro told him to remove his hands, but did it anyways. "It's embarrassing Aki..." He said before taking a deep breath and relaxed again. He gasped when he felt Akihiro move his finger again and tried to relax the best he could. He wanted to place his hands over his face again, but he knew that Akihiro would tell him to remove them, or remove them himself, so he did not do it.

Akihiro stared at Yuuto as he moved his finger inside of him. He leaned down and placed kisses different places on Yuuto's stomach to make him feel some pleasure too, while he slowly slipped in a second finger to start stretching him a bit. He looked up at Yuuto when he felt him tense up once again. "Deep breaths love and relax." He said and moved his fingers slowly.

Yuuto nodded lightly and took deep breaths as he was told to do. It did not hurt when Akihiro moved his fingers, but it felt weird, which was what made him tense up. He was getting used to the feeling and began to let out light moans as he was able to relax more and enjoy Akihiro's touch. He bit his bottom lip lightly and looked down at his boyfriend when he felt him move his fingers apart, like in a scissor motion. "W-what are you doing?"

Akihiro placed a kiss on Yuuto's hip before looking up at him. He had a slightly lustful look in his eyes. "I'm going to make it as good for you as I can, so it's necessary for me to do this." He said and moved his fingers a little faster. He was getting rather impatient as he felt more and more aroused from touching Yuuto and hearing his moans, but he did not want to rush it, since it was Yuuto's first time. He pulled out his fingers when he felt like he had prepared him enough and got on his knees. He squeezed some lube onto his palm and rubbed it on his erection before he crawled on top of his boyfriend and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Yuuto."

Yuuto looked into Akihiro's eyes and blushed softly. "I love you too, Aki." He said before he kissed him deeply and shivered lightly when he felt Akihiro rub his erection against his entrance. He closed his eyes and gripped the sheets when he felt his boyfriend slowly penetrating him. It was definitely a different feeling from when he used his fingers and it did hurt, but he was sure that if Akihiro had not used his fingers first it would have hurt even more.

Akihiro pulled from the kiss and looked at Yuuto when he closed his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked and kissed around on his neck while still moving deeper into him. The lube made it easy and he could feel that Yuuto was trying to relax the best he could.

Yuuto nodded lightly at Akihiro's question and wrapped his arms around his neck to hold on to him. "I-I'm okay. It just feels weird... And hurts a little bit. Will it keep hurting?" He asked a little nervous and looked at Akihiro. He did not want him to stop, but he also did not want it to keep hurting.

"No, it won't keep hurting. You should start feeling pleasure very soon." Akihiro said and kissed him deeply as he began to move, but slowly, so that Yuuto could get used to it. He felt shivers go through his entire body from feeling Yuuto around his erection. It was his first time to be on top, since he was bottom in his previous relationship. He slowly began to pick up his pace and pulled from the kiss to breathe.

Yuuto moaned when Akihiro moved faster and buried his face in the crook of his neck; moaning against his skin, which sent arousing shivers through Akihiro's body. It still felt a bit weird, but it did not hurt anymore. He was shivering with pleasure and was starting to enjoy it a lot.

Akihiro was gentle with his movements for Yuuto's sake for almost ten minutes, but he had been waiting for this moment with his beloved Yuuto for so long and was now losing all self control. He began to thrust deeply into his lover, but was still in the back of his mind being careful of not being too rough with him, since it was Yuuto's first time. He moved a hand down Yuuto's side, hip and thigh, and grabbed under his knee before pulling it over his shoulder.

Yuuto gasped when Akihiro moved his leg over his shoulder. He arched his back and pressed his head into the pillow, letting out moans of pleasure every time Akihiro thrust into him. Pleasure was spreading through his body. It felt so much better and was much more pleasurable than he had imagined it would be. He had imagined this day for a long time and had been impatient, but he was also happy that Akihiro had waited this long for him.

Akihiro placing kisses and small bite marks all over Yuuto's neck while thrusting into him. He was feeling close already and he wanted them to cum together, so he moved his hand down to Yuuto's member and began to stroke him, which made Yuuto moan slightly louder. Akihiro moved almost as fast as he could and thrust into him one last time as he finally reached his climax. He moaned out Yuuto's name as he came inside of him and stopped stroking Yuuto's member when he felt his member pulsating in his hand.

Yuuto moaned out Akihiro's name as he came onto his own stomach and panted lightly. He looked into Akihiro's eyes and smiled softly. "T-that was really amazing." He said and blushed at his own words.

Akihiro chuckled lightly and kissed Yuuto's cheek. "I'm glad to hear that. I'll go get some toilet paper to clean you up." He pulled out of Yuuto, got off of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He came back short after with some toilet paper and a bag to put the used paper in. He gave the toilet paper to Yuuto and laid down on his back on the bed. "Here you go love."

Yuuto looked at Akihiro and took the toilet paper. "Thank you." He wiped his cum off of his stomach and put the toilet paper in the bag. Once his stomach was clean he snuggled in to Akihiro and rested his head on his chest. "I'm tired now Aki."

Akihiro kissed the top of Yuuto's head and pulled the sheets over them. "Let's get some sleep then." He said and cuddled with Yuuto. They both closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot contains:
> 
> \- Sex between two males  
> \- OCxOC relationship  
> \- Next generation OC's  
> \- The one-shot takes place 9 months into Akihiro and Yuuto's relationship
> 
> Akihiro is the oldest son of Hatake Kakashi and my OC, Yuko (From my story "Falling in love with the jerk"). Yuuto is, obviously, Akihiro's boyfriend.  
> I own both of the OC's


End file.
